Intruder Alert
by Bubbles1994
Summary: An image Cameron wishes would just go away... TAG: Need to Know


**A/N: This should've came out last week, but my beta, AllisonCammie, was EXTREMELY lazy. But I still love her anyways, in a non-lesbian way. :P And I thank her for everything that she brings to my fics! We're Sleepy and Dopey! hehe**

**

* * *

Intruder Alert**

When you think of an intruder, the first thing you think of is the two idiots in the _Home Alone_ movies. Or perhaps some homeless-looking man, with a long black piece of clothing covering his face, shielding his identity from the world.

There is a certain stereotype associated with an intruder. Fair portions of it coming from movies, that depict an intruder, also know as a burglar or robber.

But, despite our assumed knowledge, an intruder is, by definition, one who invades the rights or property of another. Though it doesn't specify what said person must wear or look like to be one.

On a particular night, perhaps in mid-January, an intruder came to his house, her boss' to be precise, to steal back her man from an evil, also known as Stacy Warner.

So let's begin this tale, shall we?

Once upon a time, there was a mystical land known as Princeton, New Jersey, where there was a doctor named Allison Cameron. Allison Cameron developed a crush on her egomaniacal, antisocial boss of two years.

A crush is called a crush for a reason. That being, it has the power to shut down your whole world with a light touch or glance your way. But, no matter how strong Allison Cameron was, even with all the light touches and hundreds of glances aimed at her, she wanted more.

Now her crush, Gregory House, had an old flame, Stacey Warner. Stacey had a husband, Mark, but after closer inspection, Stacey wanted Gregory all along.

After a day's work of medical conundrums and legal affairs, Gregory and his new mistress, Stacey, walked to her car, but apparently Gregory asked for a sleepover.

Until around midnight, the couple had sex… but it was far from making love. (A/N to guys: Yes, there is a difference!)

The diagnostics department had a case that day, a super-mom, who had a stroke around that time. Calls were placed through to the head diagnostician, but apparently the feeling of an orgasm from your flame was more important to him than saving a patient's life.

Because of the missed calls, someone none other than Allison Cameron had to go see what was the matter. Particularly if the problem had devastating effects, like House ODing on Vicodin or shooting up on morphine, which could endanger the patient, as well as himself. Sex never crossed anybody's minds.

So Allison Cameron was driving at a moderate pace, in the middle of the night, thinking the worst has occurred.

Meanwhile, House was just being fucked into oblivion by his married old flame.

So by the time Allison Cameron got to House's flat, the couple was rejuvenating before another round.

Knocking loudly, she waited… and more waiting, until five minutes has passed obnoxiously slowly.

She checked the door – unlocked. After weighting the pros and cons, she chose to invade his privacy and open said door, promising herself it was purely for the safety of Margo, or whatever her name was.

Walking into the condo, she noticed the living room was tidier than she expected. He was a human with a Y chromosome, it's almost encoded in his genes to be messy; unless, of course, he's gay – but Cameron was pretty certain he was straight.

The only sound in the room was her three inch heels hitting the hardwood floor.

In his bedroom, House heard the door close and the gait of a certain immunologist; although not aware it was Cameron at the time.

Ignoring the excruciating pain in his right thigh from his recent fuck, he quickly clothed himself from complete nudity to partially dressed, instructing his partner to do the same, and went to see the source of the noise.

It was, indeed, his subordinate, his employee, his bitch – Allison Cameron.

He stood in his bedroom doorway dressed in boxers and concert tee. Then Stacey came from behind him wearing obviously House's, not her own, white button-down shirt and black bra, with no visible pants. The fact they had had sex, or in a state where no clothes were needed or wanted, was evident.

"The patient had a stroke, we need you back in," was all she could she could manage to get out before she turned around and walked out of House's residence in tears.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!!**


End file.
